


The Line Isn't Straight

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Clubbing, High School AU, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus coaxes Blurr out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Isn't Straight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Textbook Felony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739210) by [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone). 



> This is a request by yaycreamymancakes on my Tumblr! Set in my High School AU fic Textbook Felony, but it is a non-canon story! Enjoy~!

Rodimus was tired.

He was tired of fighting Blurr out of his comfort zone, of being blown off with an apologetic glance as the only explanation he would get. He was tired of having his friend holding him at an arm’s length, when he was clearly in need of something more. Blurr was a very private person, but this was getting out of hand.

“I’ve never done this before I mean not saying that that’s any reason not to but are you sure that you have because I don’t feel like it’s very safe do you even know anyone there or is that actually not preferable I mean what exactly do they even do in a place like this-!”

“Blurr. Dude. Stop.”

Rodimus tightened his grip on his friend’s arm, not unkindly, tugging him down the sidewalk as fast as he could manage with Blurr miraculously being slower for once. It had been clear that he was reluctant to go from the moment Rodimus had shown up as his door preaching the idea but he was not taking no for an answer tonight. Every weekend for the past two months or so Blurr had been nowhere to be found and, apart from being genuinely worried, Rodimus was sincerely lonely for his company. Yes, this was a crackpot shot for his attention, but at least he had been able to convince him out of the neighborhood. At least Blurr wasn’t looking over his shoulder every few seconds as though they were being followed.

“To answer your questions, the ones I understood: I have done this before, it’s safe if you’re not stupid, I don’t know anyone there but who cares, and people dance in a place like this. That’s like the entire point. Have you never watched a fragging movie before?”

It was largely a joke but he was a little put off all the same. The overbearing enthusiasm with which he generally governed their relationship was straining a bit of late. Hopefully the newness of the atmosphere they were approaching would lift away that fog.

The club was small one, but it was the best they had in their town. Almost the only, in fact, since it’s elder was slowly decaying to the point of being condemned. The only reason it remained open at all was that its degeneration had led to it becoming more a bar atmosphere than anything else, which the older and seedier bots enjoyed greatly. This place, though, was only about six stellar cycles old and full of as much life as any small town had to give. Its name was something stupid and flashy that nobody ever bothered memorizing, but the ambiance was good and the drinks were cheap and they weren’t too sticky with identification. Perfect place to get a little dirty.

“Here we are!”

Rodimus pulled Blurr up to the door to get admitted before he could surveil the outside and form whatever complaint he was surely going to use as an excuse next. The music swelled round them as they finally entered the room, a sea of dark shapes and bio lighting pulsing ahead. Blurr looked less apprehensive than nonplussed but Rodimus shoved at him anyways, smiling until his teeth shone in the low glow.

“Come on, come on!”

He broke the crowd, drowning Blurr along with him.

“Mingle!”

Blurr followed without complaint, shrugging his slender frame away from the elbows and afts pushing in his direction.

“I’m not really sure how good of an idea that is, Rodimus,” he stumbled, hardly audible above the roar, “I mean you and I have very different approaches to socializing and mine tends to repel people if you know what I mean which I know you do so I feel like I should probably take a backseat to your mingling, or whatever, let you figure out exactly where we’re going with this and just follow from there, okay?”

Rodimus laughed, hearty and full.

“As if!”

He elbowed Blurr, maybe a little too hard, propelling him into the back of a nearby dancer who seemed to hardly notice.

“Just, I dunno, live a little!”

“Live a little,” Blurr mumbled, “what does that even mean of course I’m living…”

The rest of it was lost to the night and Rodimus could only smile. The sole chaperone of Blurr’s evening, he took his friend by the hand and led him to the dance floor.

“Just follow me then.”

His hands alighted on Blurr’s waist, a little too smoothly, and he pulled them closer together than they had already been. It was a bold move but Blurr did nothing to push him away, the smallest tug at the corner of his lips only urging Rodimus on further. It was awkward, to say the least, Blurr’s feet too large and motions too quick too be anything close to graceful, but Rodimus wasn’t much of a dancer himself and he only shook harder for it, enjoying himself to his fullest. He was young and warm fueled and his spark spun like the sun.

“You want a drink?”

It took a couple of tries for Blurr to actually hear him, but when he did he nodded more enthusiastically than Rodimus had seen in lunar cycles. Blurr couldn’t get overcharged easily, certainly not on whatever watered down slag he could afford, but Rodimus was able to score them a least a little better than what was normally offered at the lame house parties he’d dragged Blurr along to in the past. They’d drunk together casually of course, but there was nothing that heightened the buzz like flashing lights and the smell of pumping hydraulic fluids.

Still, he drank. _They_ drank. It was probably just the swing of the night and the sight of Blurr’s growing grin, but Rodimus felt it fast. He guzzled down a few more than he probably should have and when they hit the crowd they hit hard. Or at the very least, he did. Blurr shifted and laughed at his pawing hands, letting himself be twirled about like an idiot. Maybe they were both idiots, but they were happy. Pulling Blurr flush against him for the fourth time and finally getting him to stay put, Rodimus laughed louder than the music, giddy with nerves.

“Are you having fun?”

He sounded so stupid.

“I want you to have fun.”

Blurr rested his arms across Rodimus’s shoulders, lowering his optical hoods in a mockery of seduction.

“I don’t know, what’s it look like?”

It was a joke but Rodimus fell for it anyways.

“Can I kiss you? Like, I totally mean that. I wanna kiss you. Can I do that?”

Blurr’s optics flickered. His lips pulled down, then pursed, as if he were making a hard decision. His gaze flitted away.

“Yes.”

He spoke so quietly that if Rodimus’s optics hadn’t already been glued to his lips he would have missed it. He was bowled over by his own excitement, mashing their mouths together with less style than passion, blissed beyond the capable description of words. They had fooled around, a little, a while back. It felt like stellar cycles now but it couldn’t have been, not when the course of their friendship had run so swiftly. So much had happened since then, the news and the school work and the days of insecurity. The air had turned cold with winter, however, and he was emboldened by the crispness of the night.

Blurr was reluctant, at first. He could feel that as clearly as ever, but it did not stop him. It probably should have. They needed to talk, but words were Blurr’s specialty and Rodimus could only show himself through actions. Unfortunately, he was not entirely sure what part of himself he was showing.

“Slag, it’s been too long.”

It was the only thing he got out before they kissed again, this time mutually desperate. Whatever infection had caused his need for contact seemed to have caught, and they clung tighter as the crowd swayed, as if the walls were closing in and their only salvation was in assimilation. Blurr’s fingers found their ways into the cavern of Rodimus’s jacket, wrapping around his thin waist and scratching along his back plating.

“We’re in public,” he hissed, between sloppily constructed pecks, “what if somebody sees us? What if somebody knows us here and they- they do something about it? I’m not ashamed but- but- but Magnus-!”

“Mags can rust.”

He didn’t mean to speak so harshly but Blurr was visibly shocked. He tried to cover his slip with a kiss to his jaw, to his neck, fingers worming down the back of Blurr’s shorts.

“Forget him. Forget them. Let’s just have fun.”

“People talk,” said Blurr but he was already relaxing into the touch, burying his face in the folds of his collar. They tugged at each other like wild beasts, scared children in the dark. For better or worse, Blurr’s fear seemed to abate somewhat as he allowed himself to melt into their movements. His hands wound tighter into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer until Rodimus feared it would tear.  The song changed and the sway of the crowd around them changed with it, faster and louder, mirroring their own sparks. Blurr clung to him as if to keep from drowning.

He bit at Blurr’s neck until his helm fell back, open mouthed and possibly moaning into the strobe lights. It was a bright thing, a smile, and he pulled Blurr’s helm back down for another kiss. This time it was deep and hot, tongues meeting between their teeth. The swell of the music washed them over to the edge of the room, to the darkened walls that people crashed up against in their exuberance. Like the dancers, Rodimus and Blurr found themselves capsized across the brick, hands down each other’s pants in moments.

“This is stupid, this is so stupid,” muttered Blurr as he mouthed Rodimus’s receptor, but he was laughing, really laughing. It was such an awkward sound, crooked and sputtering, as if his vocalizer struggled to produce the noise, as if he were hyperventilating, and Rodimus wouldn’t have minded hearing it for the rest of his life. He groped at Blurr’s panel, not questioning himself this time.

“We’re in high school,” he murmured, nipping Blurr’s lip, “we’re all stupid. We’re supposed to be stupid.”

“Didn’t you say clubbing was dan-dangerous if you were stupid? Seems like you’re already breaking your own rules.”

He wrinkled his nasal ridge cheekily.

“That’s because I’m stupid too.”

_“G-good.”_

Blurr withdrew his face from Rodimus’s shoulder to look back at the room, chewing on the already sore patch of his bottom lip as though he were terribly nervous, but even as he did so he retracted his panel into Rodimus’s waiting hand. He was wet already, as always, and Rodimus, in his foolish excitement, wasted no time in pressing a finger inside, hissing between his teeth as Blurr clenched around him. Humping forward against his thigh, Blurr trapped the hand between them, grinding down hard as his own fingers scrabbled up Rodimus’s pants leg.

“Can I touch your spike? I wanna, I wanna suck it, I want you to frag me Rod oh Primus…”

“Pe-people are gonna see, we can’t do that here.”

He really wished he could. Blurr was so breathy and desperate, picking at the button of his jeans. He released his spike anyways, not above asking for a hand job in the corner of a club dance floor. No one was looking. They were too close together, swaying as Blurr crushed his hand between his thighs. His shorts were going to be soaked after this. He had seen that look on Blurr before, when he had to slink uncomfortably out of the broom closet an run for his extra gym clothes, when he was too desperate to wait until they were out of the car in the driveway – he licked his lips, moaning louder than he meant to as Blurr’s hand slipped past his zipper and into his briefs.

Their bodies were too close to move smoothly, and they jerked up into each other hard enough to occasionally smack Rodimus’s helm back against the concrete, not painfully enough to make him stop but certainly enough to set his teeth on edge. He managed to worm a second finger inside Blurr, grinding the flat of his palm up into his external node hard enough to make Blurr whine, high and shrill over the music. His hands sped on Rodimus’s spike, tugging hard and fast behind the cover of his pants. He was buzzed and the lights turned to fuzz above him as his optics unfocused, mouth falling wide in a slag sucking grin. Thumb twisting around the head of his spike, Blurr squealed something into his shirt.

“What?”

Trembling, Blurr bucked so hard that he nearly knocked them both off their feet.

“I said I-I-I-I’m _cumming!_ ”

He rippled around Rodimus’s fingers and he felt a wash of heat across his palm, jumping slightly as Blurr’s grip tightened near-painfully. Even through it all he kept pumping, working Rodimus furiously as if it was his own overload he was fuelling. It almost was; Rodimus was practically undone at the sight, doing his best to push against him even as the pressure between Blurr’s crotch and his own thigh became painful. Blurr was stronger than he looked and for a moment Rodimus could do nothing but grasp at Blurr’s shirt with his free arm, pinned and pleasured while Blurr convulsed.

“P-Primus,” Blurr gasped, beautiful in the flashing light, “I missed you.”

That was all it took. Needing the distraction of a full mouth, Rodimus bit his shoulder and held on, even when Blurr yelped in surprise, overloading into his pants like the horny teenager he was. It took him longer than it should have to recover, but he didn’t quite want to. This closeness was all he had ever dreamed of, and he didn’t care how stupid and fantastic it sounded, but he didn’t want to end it. Not with the way Blurr had been. Not with the night so young. The music throbbed through his struts like a spark beat.

“Come home with me.”

Blurr shifted against him, silent. Rodimus pushed on.

“Come home and watch a movie with me. I- I have popcorn. Let’s do something even dumber than ‘face in a club.”

Blurr snickered a bit, wiping his hand on the inside of Rodimus’s underwear as he retracted it. Rodimus was almost afraid to look him in the optic, but when he did he was unable to look away.

“Yeah,” said Blurr, teeth flashing, “let’s do something dumber.”


End file.
